


Trouble with Sleeping

by zalaful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Horrible in tags, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalaful/pseuds/zalaful
Summary: Naruto has trouble with sleeping. Sasuke knows what to do.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Trouble with Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> OK, This is my first writing ever. Please bear in mind. English is my second language. I have never done anything like this before. I am more than happy to get constructive critisism. Anything that can help my writing to get better :).
> 
> Hopefully you will like it, guys.

**Trouble with Sleeping**

“You can’t save me.”

Sasuke…

“It is too late.”

Sasuke…

“Forget about me.”

Please my love!

“I will never return.”

SASUKEEEE….

Naruto woke up, sweating and shaking all over his body. Again, this dream. What is wrong with him?! Sasuke is back. The war is over. There is no reason for him to worry and yet for the last couple of months he has been having this dream. Dream, where he sees Neji sacrificing himself for him, Obito dying in his arms, countless shinobi lives being wasted in a useless war, all over again. But the result is different this time. He never manages to save anyone. They all die with a desperate look in their eyes. Sakura, Kakashi, all his friends gone. But the worst part is him. Sasuke never returns, he turns into the darkness consumed by his revenge, destroys Konoha and turns his back on Naruto.

“Gosh, I am so sick!” Naruto thought.

Knowing that there was no chance of getting more sleep, he got up, walked through his apartment into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

Naruto was staring at the boiling water. It was 3 o’clock in the morning and he felt like he would train for hours. He poured the water into the cup and holding it in his hands he sat down on the sofa.

“I can’t live like this.” he murmured for himself.

Suddenly he had the need to see him. To check on him if he was alright. Without thinking he jumped out of his apartment window and ran through sleeping Konoha towards Uchiha residence, leaving the tea untouched.

The place was dark. Dark and cold like the spirits of the people who were massacred would still be here, trying to scare anyone who would dare to come closer.

“Like that would ever stop me.” He made a grimace.

He jumped over the wall landing on his feet and hands like a cat. He silently opened the door. He knew exactly where to go. Straight through the hall and then upstairs second door on the left. To be honest that is what he’s been doing for the last two months since the nightmares started. Every night he would come here and watch Sasuke sleep. If there was anything good about the nightmares, it helped him to make his feelings towards Sasuke clear. He used to think he is his best friend, almost a brother but until their first battle in the valley when he realized that Sasuke is more than that to him. Every time he saw him, he would shiver, he could get lost in those black eyes for eternity. He would die for his touch. Yes, he was madly in love with Sasuke.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. “Yep, this is never gonna happen, right? “.

He slowly opened the door and walked in, supressing his chakra to make himself invisible.

He glanced at the bed and frowned. He could not feel Sasuke’s chakra. That was strange. He saw him yesterday and he knew for sure he hadn’t gone for a mission. As he was turning around, something pushed him into the chest and made him fly across the room. He landed on the bed, heavy and out of breath. Before he could pull himself together, something has landed on top of him and he was forced into the matrass with a kunai pressing against his neck. Suddenly he was staring into the eyes black as the darkest night. They were watching him with such intensity and then…

“Naruto ….” Sasuke whispered. That voice caused that Naruto started to shake but he did not turn away his sight.

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked firmly.

“Nothing …I just…”

“Stop lying to me.” Sasuke hissed at him. Naruto looked away.

“I…I, I just wanted to check if u ok” Naruto murmured under his lips.

He didn’t dare to look at him. He could feel the tears slowly pushing their way outside. How did it come to this? Why was he so careless? Sasuke should not have found out. He was so immersed in his thoughts, he did not notice that the kunai from his neck disappeared until a warm hand touched his chin, bringing it up. He tried to avoid it but Sasuke demanded eye contact.

“Naruto. What is going on? Why are you keep coming here?”

It has been a couple of months since he noticed another chakra in his room. The very first time he stiffened and wanted to act quickly but then he realized whose chakra it was and stayed quiet. What did he want? After one hour of waiting he felt the chakra gone. Sasuke was confused but he didn’t want to give it that much attention. Maybe Naruto just could not sleep and went for a long night walk through Konoha. But the next night here he was again. Not saying anything, just watching over Sasuke.

Sasuke could not understand but for some reason it made him feel safe and protected. He did not know why the blonde was doing this, but it felt good and he did not complain. So, without knowing they would develop a ritual. Every night Naruto would come and guard Sasuke’s sleep and Sasuke would wonder what made him do it. Until today.

Today was a hell out of day. He had a meeting with the Elders. Some of them demanded him to be executed straight away, some of them wanted him in prison, some of them wanted him out of Konoha for good. It certainly did not help when he pointed out that his whole clan had been slaughtered based on their orders and Clan Uchiha came almost to extinction. There were lots of emotions but with help of Tsunade and Kakashi they persuaded the Elders and Sasuke was freed of all charges. He was reassured that the crimes he committed against Konoha are forgiven yet not forgotten. He would be put in a position of a Genin as he has never gone through the whole process of becoming a Jounin and he would be doing only missions ranked as D or C before he proves where his loyalty lies. As he was walking back to his home, he could not not notice the looks most of the Konoha villagers were giving him. Anger, regret, madness, disgust, he knew it all. Finally arriving home, he went straight to bed. And as he was falling asleep, he felt the so very known chakra. But for some reason it made him angry. Not today! Today he was gonna get the answers, no matter what. He hid himself in the dark corner, suppressing his chakra. He watched Naruto entering his room. He had to smirk as he saw the blond ninja getting confused for not being able to sense him. And as he turned around to leave, Sasuke attacked.

And here we are. Naruto lying on his bed and crying. Sasuke sighed. Today has been way too long. He stood up and help Naruto to do so as well. Naruto was still crying.

“So, will I get the answer or not?” Sasuke asked.

“Gomenn na Sasuke, I cannot tell you.” Naruto said with a shaky voice.

“Well in that case ...” Sasuke crossed the room and locked the door. Naruto froze. “I am getting the answer whether you like it not.”

“Please don’t do this, Sasuke.” Naruto crouched and darted out towards window. As he was reaching window edge a strong hand pulled him back and Naruto happened to be pinned down to the floor. Sasuke was lying on top of him between his legs, chest pressing against him holding Naruto hands above his head.

“You know what Naruto I am done playing this game. I am tired, I need to sleep and the last thing I want to deal with is…”

And then he felt it. The hardness pressing against his body. Naruto was looking at him with red blush on his cheeks. Sasuke stared at him in shock. 

“Sasuke, I… “Naruto didn’t know what to say.

“How long?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto’s look got even more intense. “Since the first fight in the Valley of the End.” Naruto whispered.

“So, this is it.” Naruto thought. “Now he is gonna kick me out and leave me all alone again. I shouldn’t have come. Why am I so stupid? Why, Why, why? Why do I have to destroy everything I touch-

Warm lips pressed against his. Naruto stiffened in shock eyes wide open. Is Sasuke kissing him right now? No, that must be a dream. THERE IS NO WAY.

“Thinking hard, dead last?” Sasuke smirked at him.

Before Naruto could answer, his moth was filled the other man’s tongue. Hungrily claiming what was his. And Naruto kissed back, it was a wild fight for domination. Both pressing their lips against each other, both biting the other one bottom lip, both of them hungry for the touch. They parted out of breath.

Suddenly Sasuke got up and picked Naruto into his arms carrying him towards his bed. Naruto did not protest as he was still captured by his emotions. Sasuke sat down onto bed with Naruto between his legs, pressing his back against his chest.

They sat there for couple of minutes. In complete silent. Naruto bent his neck backwards and put his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. He was happy. Gosh, how long has it been since he felt like this.

He felt warm air brushed his ear. His heart started to beat faster. Sasuke lowered his head and gently bit Naruto’s ear lobe. The reaction was instant. Naruto arched his back and a big moan left his mouth.

“I guess I found your sensitive spot” Sasuke smiled.

He lifted his hand, placed it on Naruto’s belly. Naruto hold his breath.

“Relax, I am not gonna hurt you.” Sasuke whispered and started to stroke it in small circles. He slowly worked his way to the edge of Naruto pants.

“Sasuke….”

He did not wait any longer and slipped his hand under the fabric and wrapped his fingers around Naruto’s member.

Naruto sighed as he felt the hand on his cock. Sasuke slowly started to stroke Naruto up and down. Whilst doing that he pressed his teeth into Naruto’s neck, sending him to another level of ecstasy. Naruto’s breath became quicker and more unstable. Sasuke quickened his hand movement as he felt precum flowing from Naruto. Naruto could not take it anymore. His sighs changed into moans, and in the end, he was screaming Sasuke’s name as he came.

With deep satisfaction Sasuke brought his hand full of semen up in front of Naruto’s face and waited.

Naruto looked at Sasuke’s hand in front of him and with heavy breath open his mouth and let Sasukes fingers in, tasting his own flavour. Sasuke thought that Naruto could not look sexier at that moment. Naruto turned around with a smile on his face. He grabbed Sasuke’s t-shirt and tore it apart.

“My turn now.” He kissed Sasuke and made him fully laid down. Naruto brushed his teeth against Sasukes neck, licking his way down to his chest. Sasuke breathed out. This was so good. He could feel his cock harden even more.

But all of a sudden Naruto stopped his actions. Sasuke looked at him, deeply in the eyes. Ad what he found there made him shiver. There was nothing but love. Love he never got from anyone. Naruto smiled at him and then he sucked in Sasuke’s right nipple.

“Narut,..Agh …Wait. Aghhhhh.”

Naruto stopped and with a smirk he mumbled against the skin: “I guess I found your sensitive spot.”

He continued licking his way down, giving special attention to Sasuke’s belly button. And then after putting his all nerves aside. He pulled Sasuke’s pants down, grabbed his cock and swallowed it.

“Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait…You don’t have t…”

Sasuke did not get the chance to continue. As Naruto started moving his head up and down.

Sasuke has never felt this way. The warm and wet feeling around his cock was unbelievable.

He would have never thought this would happen. Ever. He realized his feeling towards Naruto the very first time he had left Konoha. How he missed the blonde’s smile, and never-ending taunting and rivalry between each other. He missed the blue eyes, always shining with happiness. But at that time, he had to kill these feelings for Naruto in order to be able to achieve his goal. His road to revenge.

But that was all gone now. At this moment it was just him and Naruto. His breath got much quicker and he started to moan more and more. He was balancing on the edge.

“Naruto…Stop….”

Naruto stopped his actions. “What’s wrong, Sasuke?” Naruto sounded confused. “Uhm….You…You don’t like it?….Am I doing something wrong?”

Sasuke smirked. He lifted himself up to a seating position and balanced his weight pushing Naruto on his back.

“Usuratonkachi, how could you think that? There is nothing wrong.”

“Then wh-“

Hot lips were pressed against Naruto’s. Sasuke’s tongue slowly invaded into the other ninja’s mouth, plundering everything he could reach.

Whilst doing that Sasuke’s hand reach Naruto’s cock. With great pleasure Sasuke found out that Naruto was hard again. He quickly got rid of Naruto’s trousers. He brought his hand back and put his finger onto Naruto’s lips. Naruto did not wait any longer and immediately sucked them in. Closing his eyes, feeling fantastic. Soon the fingers disappeared from his mouth just to be placed at Naruto’s entrance. His lover’s eyes widened.

“Is it okay?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes I just,juts…Ihaveneverdoneitwithanyonebefore” Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke smiled:” Good, no one else has the right. You are mine.” And with that he pushed one of his fingers into Naruto.

It was a weird feeling but not unpleasant.

“Try to relax, dobe.”

“Sure, why don’t you try it with a finger in your ass, baka.”

“Maybe next time.” Sasuke smirked at him.

Naruto gasped out with the surprise. There will be next time and he could top. He did not get any chance to think about it more as Sasuke pushed another two fingers in.

“Sasuke….Oh…wait. That’s…”

Sasuke had to chuckle. Naruto looked so cute right now, but it was no time to prolong this play anymore.

The fingers disappeared as Sasuke reached for the lube in his nightstand. He opened the tube a squeezed rich amount of the lube out and spread it on his cock.

He looked into Naruto’s eyes and there was nothing but acceptance and desire.

“Ready?”

“Yes”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s legs and put them on his shoulders, he placed his cock towards the entrance. Naruto started to purr. Sasuke took it as an invitation. He started pressing against the hole and slowly pushed his head in.

“Teme …” Naruto whispered

“You ok?”

“I need more” Naruto moaned.

Sasuke didn’t need to hear any more and with one strong thrust he buried his cock inside Naruto.

“Ahhhh.”

Nothing in his life has ever felt better. Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist. They both stayed still, waiting to get to used to that new feeling. Sasuke started to thrust. Naruto couldn’t think straight. It was just way too good. It was very new to both of them and with each thrust the intensity increased.

“Naruto if you keep squeezing me like this, I won’t be able to hold myself for much longer.”

“It is ok, Sasuke, I need you.”

And so Sasuke’s movement changed. His thrust became shorter, quicker, more urgent. He grabbed Naruto’s cock and started to stroke it in the rhythm of his moves.

“Teme …”

“Dobe…”

“I…I love you.” Naruto tensed for a second and then came. Sasuke could not hold anymore. And with his final thrust he followed Naruto. His orgasm was big, and he was shaking all over his body. They stay like this, connected for a while. Breathing heavily.

“That was…That was…”

“Yes, you were amazing.” Sasuke pulled out. Naruto winced a bit, feeling empty. But in no time, he was drawn into a hug.

Sasuke wrapped his limbs around Naruto and kissed his forehead. Slowly closing his eyes.

Naruto had to smile. He was so happy. And he knew that from now on, everything will be alright.

And just before he would fall into the land of dreams, he could hear Sasuke whispering: “I love you too, Naruto.”


End file.
